Luck Granting
Luck is granted to those who need it by Leprechauns, their luck can go both ways, good or bad. They use little pieces of gold and cast the needed spell. Practically everyone can grant luck as long as you have a little piece of pure Leprechaun gold and the right spell. Good Luck Good Luck, granted to people in need, the poor, the desperate, everyone who can use a little bit of luck. LeprachaunSharingMitchell.jpg|Leprachaun uses Luck on Henry LuckAbout to go into the guy.jpg|An poor, unlucky man... Luck1.jpg|...is granted with good luck Bad Luck Bad luck, granted to the those who have done bad. Bad Luck can also be granted to people in need of help since a little bad luck can help as well and create it's own good luck afterwards. History Season 5 In Lucky Charmed, the demon Saleel, killed Leprechauns and stole their gold to grand good luck to demons and kill the Charmed Ones. His plan failed as the Charmed Ones created their own luck (by the use of "Lucky Charms") and vanquished the demons Saleel send. The Leprechauns ultimately granted bad luck to Saleel, causing a meteor to fall onto him and kill him. When Paige casted a spell to bring her good luck, her spell was combined with the luck that Seamus granted to his people and himself which caused Paige to orb with green orbs. Luck-Spell.jpg|Paige and Seamus' spell combine causing her to orb with green orbs Luck-Saleel.jpg|Saleel grants good luck to demons Luck-Paige.jpg|Paige is granted good luck by Seamus Luck Piper.jpg|Piper is granted good luck by Seamus Luck-Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe is granted good luck by Seamus Paige-LuckyCharms.jpg|Paige with a box full of Lucky Charms Luck-Saleel-Bad.jpg|The Leprechauns grant bad luck to Saleel Luck-Saleel-Meteor.jpg|...and gets killed by a meteor Luck.jpg|Real, pure Leprechaun gold Luck-Pot.jpg|Paige and Seamus at his pot of gold Season 8 Repo Manor In the Season 8 episode Repo Manor, Paige asked Andrew O'Brian to give good luck to Henry, so he would be able to go to lunch with her, so she could tell him her secret. Once she asked the Leprechaun she was then replaced by Patra, so he Rainbowed' over to The Manor to ask her why she didn't meet him there, she had no answer. The leprechauns were also asked to go to Magic School. Gone With the Witches Andrew O'Brien and a fellow leprechaun had to look for evil in the Magic School as Paige had asked them to do. In order to reveal hidden evil, Andrew used a bit of luck and the spell that reveals a rainbow. As a result, a tornado-like storm appeared and blew the two leprechauns into a wall, after which they got attacked by demons. Spells Spell to Grant Good Luck :Sláinte is táinte! :(Translated it means "Health is Wealth!") Spell to Grant Bad Luck :Marbhfháisc ort! :(Translated it means "A shroud on you!") Spell to Reveal the Unseen ::Cast by O'Brien in "Gone With the Witches". :Go n-eiri an bothar leat! :Let luck reveal what can't be seen. Trivia * The episode title "Lucky Charmed" is a play on words of "Lucky Charms" which are believed to bring good luck to whoever wears it, carries it. See Also * Lucky Charmed * Leprechaun * Saleel Category:Powers